


Only the Young Can Run

by queenchenhun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchenhun/pseuds/queenchenhun
Summary: Jongdae’s sister was killed.And she left a song for him before she died.“So run, and run, and run…”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this prompt.
> 
> https://twitter.com/winarakniyeol/status/1225114143344062466?s=19
> 
> I really had a hangover on Miss Americana and Only the Young (listen to Only the Young!!) and so I made this. It's my first time writing a chaptered fic for Sechen. Owh. Good luck to me. 
> 
> Okay. Thank you ate Era @agirlwithasaga for pushing me to write this one. ❤️
> 
> Please talk to me on twitter!! @winarakniyeol

CHAPTER 1

Manhattan, New York, January 30, 2120

“Taylor are you really sure about this?” Jongdae asked his sister, well adoptive sister, with his trembling voice.

“Of course I am, Jongdae, relax. It’s gonna be fine. Don’t worry too much, you’ll get wrinkles.” She said and laughed before patting Jongdae’s head and scurrying off the kitchen to meet with her publicist. Jongdae was left to eat their breakfast, thinking what will happen once the documentary is out.

His adoptive sister, Taylor Sinclair, is a big name in the industry. Releasing that documentary might spark something else that can harm her. And Jongdae is scared. He loves his sister so much even though they are not blood related. He is on what will happen if the documentary reaches the white house. If the song reaches the white house.

The day when Taylor Sinclair saw him is the day he will never forget in his whole life. He was nearly dying in the streets due to extreme hunger and fatigue when a black car stopped in front of him, revealing Taylor and her worried face. She and her bodyguards helped him get up and walked to her car.

And from that day, Taylor Sinclair never let him leave her premises.

She even adopted him when she found out that his parents died while escaping the ruthless hands of the president’s executioners.

Jongdae and his parents were refugees from the Korean War, disguised as North Koreans when they stepped their feet in America. His parents were part of the warfare division of South Korea for years, developed the Acheron time bomb, a bomb that explodes once solved wrong, before the Prime Minister sent them away because they are losing the war.

The three of them managed to live freely in Manhattan for 3 years until Kim Cha Eon, the North Korean president, gave an order to every South Korean who left the country. Kim Cha Eon asked for the help of the president of the United States of America, David Trunk, to give permission to kill South Koreans who arrived in America 3 years ago.

The TKG or Trunk Kill Group found them and ruthlessly killed his parents because the TKG identified them as the developers of the Acheron time bomb, which killed half of the North Korean troops from the different part of the borders. Jongdae managed to run and run and run, far from their house. He stayed on the streets, eating leftovers from restaurants, sometimes from the trash.

Until Taylor found him, well, her car almost hit him because he collapsed in the middle of the road. She brought him to her house, cleaned and fed him and after several months, she informed him that she legally adopted him but he is retaining his birth name.

“Uhm Taylor, do you want some steamed eggs? I made you some since you haven’t touched your breakfast.” Jongdae asked when his sister went to the kitchen. Taylor ruffled Jongdae’s hair before sitting in her designated chair, the one the center of the long TABLE. 

“My little brother is so sweet, what would I do without you? I will surely starve.” Taylor said as she stuffs her mouth with the steamed eggs and toast.

Jongdae is washing the dishes when Taylor grabbed the drying towel and stood beside him.

“The documentary will be released at 6pm tomorrow.” She said, not looking at Jongdae but focusing on the plates she’s wiping.

“Taylor I’m really scared what will happen if that documentary reaches the White House. If your song. What will happen to you? We both know that Trunk is not in favor of you getting yourself in politics. Taylor just, stay out of the line, please.” Jongdae pleaded, his voice full of fear, and his eyes, watery.

“That’s the main goal of this, of everything. I want the White House to know that someone is resisting everything. Their rules, their laws, their leader. Fucking David Trunk. He deserves to die. He deserves to rot in hell along with his killers.” She said. Anger is evident in her voice. There’s poison in every words directed to the American president.

“Taylor you are the only family that I have. I can’t lose you.” Jongdae turned off the faucet and removed the silicon gloves to wipe his tears. Taylor hugged him while caressing his back.

“Nothing’s gonna happen to me, okay? It’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna be fine. I will still be here when you wake up on February 1st.” Taylor said as she caress Jongdae’s back, soothing him, letting him know that it’s okay even though she herself, is a little bit scared of what will happen after the documentary is released.

Manhattan, New York, January 31, 2120.   
Jongdae’s hands were trembling in fear. He sweating bullets. His heart is beating so FAST. 

His sister’s documentary, Miss Americana, is released an hour ago. And right now, he is sitting beside her as she receive some calls from her management.

Jongdae watched the documentary a few nights ago with his sister. Everything is great until they reached the last 20 minutes where Taylor discussed her political views and subconsciously telling people watching the documentary that the administration is too much. That she likes the tyranny to end. And afterwards, the song, Only the Young played in the background. The moment Jongdae realizes what the song was about, he started begging his sister not to release the documentary and the song for it will put her in danger, terrible danger. It might even cost her life.

Jongdae hugged his sister tight. And Taylor smiled because of that. She put her arms around him while receiving some calls.

“Yes, I know. I think it will be better if you will play the song on Times Square, in the middle of the crowd… Yes. I know. I’ll pay for it? Do you think I don’t the money to pay for that? … Hahaha. Thought so… Yeah, the day after tomorrow, is that fine?... Yes thank you so much! I’ll call you back. My brother needs my attention.” Taylor ended the call and threw her phone on the table.

“Jongdae why the hell are you crying? How old are you again?” she asked then laughed when she felt Jongdae’s shoulders’ shake and she heard him sniff.

“I’m scared Taylor! I don’t want to lose you!”

“It’s gonna be fine, Jongdae. It’s gonna be fine. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

Manhattan, New York. February 10, 2120

Jongdae’s hands is ice cold as he watches the videos circulating all over the internet on how Only the Young is playing all over Times Square right now along with Miss Americana’s documentary. People just think that it’s just part of the promotions Taylor is doing for her documentary but Jongdae knows what his sister is up to.

She is fuelling the rebellion. She is sparking up a resistance towards the government. Gathering people with the same beliefs as her through her songs, roughly explaining what is happening through the documentary.

He tried calling his sister now but all of his calls are directed to her voicemail and she’s not answering his messages.

“Jongdae will you relax? There you are again. Taylor is with her management right now, they are discussing about the promotions of Miss Americana and Only the Young.” One of his sister’s makeup artists who stayed in their apartment said.

“You know her plans, Vesta, don’t you? You know she is creating a resistance towards Trunk.” Jongdae accused, his gaze towards the makeup artist is sharp. Vesta just smiled.

“Of course. We all know. Honestly, I’m glad that Taylor decided to stand up, well not exactly but it’s close to what she is doing now, against Trunk. Taylor is popular. She has millions of fans, she’s rich, and she’s young. Also, she’s a woman. Who doesn’t like the idea of a rich, young woman leading the rebellion against the tyrant, hmm?”

“My sister is risking her life for this, Vesta! And you are loving the idea of this?! You are my sister’s friend!” Jongdae yelled but Vesta just remained on her seat, staring at Jongdae.

“Freedom is achieved when a life has been sacrificed, isn’t it?”

Times Square, New York. February 10, 2120.  
“Sir, you have a dinner with your father at 19 o’ clock.” Sehun stared at his driver before going out of the car.

“What does he want this time?” he asked coldly. His driver didn’t answer. As usual. What’s new?

Sehun got out of the car and started roaming looking for something where he can spend his father’s damned money when he stopped to watch the advertisement from the big screens. It’s an advertisement about Miss Americana, a documentary about the singer, Taylor Sinclair.

He actually watched that one and well, the song accompanying the documentary is good but Sehun can say that Sinclair is looking for something that she will not like. He just shook his head and headed to a boutique. Time to spend the damned money.

\---------

Before the sun has set, Sehun arrived at the White House for the dinner with his “father”. Yes he is the youngest spawn of the American president and billionaire, David Trunk from a Korean air hostess, as what the media calls.

His father recognized him as his because he loves his mother too much but his mother doesn’t want him to us his father’s surname, which is great, not that he mind.

“Mr. Oh, the president is ready to see you.” Sehun just stared at the woman who spoke in front of him with his cold gaze before he stood up.

“Sehun, my youngest! How are you doing?” Sehun ignored the question and sat beside their eldest sibling, well, as for him, his half-sister, Valeriana Trunk.

“Sehun, father is asking you a question.” The second-born, Edward said. This one doesn’t really like him so he just looked at him with a bored look before getting himself something to eat.

But why is he not informed that this what a so-called family dinner? Damn it.

“How is your mother doing, Sehun?” this asshole still thinks that his mother will marry him after what he did? His asshole of a father let the North Koreans kill the South Korean refugees who stayed in America years ago and one his uncles, his mother’s beloved brother, was killed.

“She’s still not gonna marry you, Mr. Trunk. How many times will I tell you?” he answered blatantly earning a hard glare from Edward.

“You’re bastard is still talking back doesn’t he, Dad?” Edward said. Sehun just scoffed. Coming to this fucking dinner is a big mistake.

“Edward! He is our brother! Watch your mouth.” Valeriana reprimanded. The only reason why Sehun comes to the White House is for their eldest, Valeriana. She is very fond of him as so is he to her.

Sehun just ate his food in silence, receiving scoops of food from Valeriana and glares from his Edward. David Trunk is awfully quiet.

After their dinner, Sehun retreated to his room. He was about to turn off the lights when he heard a knock from the door. He opened it and revealed Valeriana.

“Val? What are you doing here?” he asked, ushering his sister to get in.

“Dad’s still hopeful that Miss Saera will marry her. He loves your mother, you know?” Valeriana said as she settles herself on Sehun’s bed.

“And mom will still not going to marry him.” Sehun answered. He always remember his mother’s wrath when she hears David Trunk’s name in the household.

“That I cannot do anything about.” She said then sighed.

“Why are you here, Val? Is there some things we can’t discuss with Edward?” Sehun asked after handing out a bottle of sparkling water to his sister.

“Do you know Taylor Sinclair?” she asked. Oh. His sister knew.

“I do. And I also know that she’s sending something through her songs and her new documentary.” Sehun answered.

“I know. But what if dad sees her documentary? Or hears her song? It will immediately put her to prison.” Sehun gawked at his sister. Why is she so concerned to that singer?

“Then let her be, Val. She’s looking for it, might as well give it to her.” Sehun replied causing his sister to throw a pillow towards him.

“You are really David Trunk’s son. You annoying prick!”

“Whatever. Why you are so concerned, Val? Are you her lover or something?” Sehun said followed by a boisterous laugh making the Trunk woman pissed.

“I was her friend during middle school and she’s really nice. Another thing, what will happen to her brother once she was arrested?” Sehun suddenly had his whole attention to his sister.

“She has a brother?” he asked.

“Yes. Adoptive brother. Her parents adopted a South Korean boy almost 3 years ago. The boy is pretty I can say.” Valeriana said.

“What do you want me to do, Valeriana?” Sehun asked because he can sense that his sister wants him to do something.

“Talk to the boy, Sehun. Make him leave the country. I don’t want another South Korean blood spilled in this country.”


End file.
